Sweet Dreams
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: Here is yet another yaoi in my collection of Naruto yaoi's. Yaoi means boyxboy so if that's not your thing then don't read, if it is then enjoy. This is just a short story about what happens when you share a room with a blond that's having a 'nice' dream.


Ok, so here's another Naruto yaoi for all of you. It might not be my best and I was rushing it but I hope you all enjoy.

Anyway, as always, read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Sweet Dreams

It was the end of another successful mission and team 7 had been rewarded with a night spent in a hotel, instead of sleeping out in the forest, much to the sunshine blonds delight, but there was one catch, the hotel in question had only four rooms, meaning that two of the five members would have to share.

Kakashi, being the group's leader and teacher would have his own room and Sakura, being the only girl would have her own room too, though she would have no objection to sharing with a certain raven haired teen, So that left Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

And that's how this whole situation began, a frown set upon Sasuke's face as he moved the sunshine blonds arm from around his neck, Naruto having flung his arm out in his sleep as Sasuke inched over towards the edge of the bed he and the dobe where sharing.

Naruto, being the person that he is, had literally got on his knees and begged Sasuke to share a room with him, and Sasuke, being the person that he was, would have made the blond continue begging, and enjoyed the hell out of it to, but there was a bigger issue, and that was Sai.

To put it bluntly, Sasuke hated Sai, in his opinion, the guy was just plain weird but that wasn't why he hated him. The reason why Sasuke had visions of ripping the guys limbs off was the way he would look at the blond when he thought no one could see, though Sasuke knew all too well what those looks where about, and he'd be damned if that art freak was going to have his wicked way with his dobe, a smirk forming on his lips at the thought of coursing real damage to Sai before growling as the back of the blonds arm smacked him around the face, and it didn't help that he had sprouted painfully hard boner just from having the blond rub up against him.

Since the day he left Kohona, Sasuke had known that he loved the blond ball of sunshine, he had dreamed about him every night. At first, he had tried to push these feelings to the back of his mind, to focus on his revenge, but the more he tried, the more he wanted the blond, finally giving in and returning to Kohona, though he never told anyone that that was the reason why.

Turn on his side, Sasuke huffed out the word 'crap' under his breath, having turned to move away from the blonds sleep attacks, only to fall off the end of the bed, landing on his back with a low thud, a frown once again upon his brow before slowly turning back towards the bed as a muffed name left the sleeping blonds lips, followed by a soft moan.

Slowly getting to his feet, Sasuke looked over at the blond lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow as another moan escaped the blonds' lips, followed by Sasuke's name.

Blinking, Sasuke crawled back onto the bed, pulling off the covers that were hanging on the edge before gently rolling Naruto onto his back, careful not to wake the sleeping teen as took in the sight before him, becoming harder in an instant.

A soft dusting of pink covered Naruto's scared cheeks while his lips were parted slightly, panting lightly with small gasps between as Sasuke's eyes followed a small droplet of sweat that rolled down the blonds jaw line before rolling down the smooth skin of his neck, is it even possible to be jealous of a sweat drop?

Shaking his head from that thought, Sasuke slowly looked down the length of Naruto's chest, watching it rise and fallen with every gasp and ragged breath the blond took, moving down towards the black marks of the seal that surrounded his navel before coming to stop at the blonds leaf green boxers, Naruto's hand having disappeared under the fabric, playing with his own hardened length, another soft moan of Sasuke's name leaving him as a smirk formed upon Sasuke's lips, well, if his dobe was going to jerk himself off while dreaming about him, then why couldn't Sasuke make his dreams come true.

With a wider smirk placed upon his pale lips, Sasuke slowly moved so that he was sat between the blonds parted legs before gently gripping the top of Naruto's leaf green boxers, slowly tugging them down tanned legs before glancing up at Naruto as he began to stir, though he remained asleep as yet another frown formed upon Sasuke's brow for only a moment as an idea popped into his head.

Getting off the bed, Sasuke quietly walked over to where he had folded his clothes, taking out a kunai and removing his own black silk boxers, since they were no longer need before making his way back towards the bed, sitting himself once again between Naruto's legs.

Taking the blade of the kunai, Sasuke sliced the sides of Naruto's boxers, moving the unneeded fabric away from his prize, it's not like the blond was going to need them anymore, gently moving Naruto's own hand out of the way, holding down the blonds hips with one hand while his other hand pumped the blonds hot length, earning him a louder moan of his name.

Leaning forward, Sasuke licked a trail from the base to tip of Naruto's length, sucking lightly upon the tip as the sleeping blond tried to buck his hips up, Sasuke's hand holding him down as he took the full length of Naruto's member into his mouth as baby blue eyes shoot wide open.

"What the...oh fuck" Naruto snapped looking down at the raven between his legs before throwing his head back with a throaty moan as his member disappeared inside Sasuke's mouth, a soft chuckle leaving the Uchiha, the vibrations sending delicious shivers up Naruto's spine as he gripped the sheets with one hand while his other found its way into the raven locks of Sasuke's hair.

"Fuck...Sasuke, I'm...goi..." Naruto panted out, trying to warn the raven of his release as Sasuke gave one last hard suck, swallowing all the blond had to offer before letting go of his now limp member with a soft pop, licking the corner of his mouth as he crawled up towards Naruto parted lips, claiming them in a heated kiss before the blond could realize what was going on, his brain and body still on a high from his climax.

Tongues danced for dominance, though Sasuke won easily, tracing along every inch of the blonds mouth as a muffled moan from the blond was swallowed by the other, Naruto's arms wrapping themselves around the Uchiha's neck as his hands made their way into raven locks, trying to pull their two naked bodies closer together before their kiss ended, Sasuke resting his forehead against the blonds as both teens panted lightly.

Ocean blue orbs widened slightly as reality slowly hit him square in the face. He had been dreaming of his seventeen year old friend and rival, dreaming about his hands touching every part of him, his mouth taking him fully, only to wake up and find the raven sucking him off, anger washing over him as he looked straight into Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"Naruto snapped out, scowling at the raven, who in return, only smirked, loving the fact that Naruto only ever seemed to be able to show one emotion at a time and could change for one to another in a blink of an eye.

"Don't god damn smirk at me bastard" Naruto growled before sucking in a breath, Sasuke having ground both their lengths together, smirking wider at the reaction he got.

"This really is your fault"

"How the hell did you work that one out? You where the one sucking my cock, not the other way round" Naruto was going to snap back but what came out was a mixture of a moan and whimper as Sasuke once again ground his hips, getting no answer from the raven as he once again captured the blonds lips. A louder moan found its way out from Naruto's throat as Sasuke moved his lip down along his jaw line, nipping and biting a line down his neck, not stopping until he reached the blonds left nipple, sucking on it hard while pumping the blonds length.

"Fuck, just hurry up already" the blond hissed out, bucking his hips up into Sasuke as said Uchiha smirked against his tanned skin, moving his hand from Naruto's member and up towards the blonds lips, looking up through his lashes, giving the blond an silent order as said blond took three fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes as he coated them, a throaty growl leaving Sasuke at the display he was getting.

Once his fingers were well coated, Sasuke left Naruto's right nipple, having given it the same treatment as the left, claiming the blond slightly swollen lips in a gentle passion filled kiss, distracting Naruto as he pushed one of his fingers into the blonds tight entrance, moaning at the heat that surrounded his pumping finger while swallowing the whimper that came from the blond.

Adding the other two fingers once Naruto was comfortable, Sasuke began moving his fingers in a scissoring movement, the blond pushing down on the ravens fingers, moving his lower body to the rhythm of Sasuke's fingers before a whimper left him as Sasuke removed his fingers, one at a time, unable to hold back any longer, pulling Naruto's legs over his shoulders, quickly rubbing the pre cum that had formed all over his length with a soft moan before lining himself up.

"You ready?"Sasuke asked, getting only a nod from the blond as he slowly pushed himself into Naruto's tight heat, biting back a moan as Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back at the sharp pain that shot up his spine, he knew it would hurt but damn this was painful, the raven only stopping once he was fully sheathed, though it was killing him to do so.

"Move" Naruto finally panted, having given himself time to adjust and fully relax as Sasuke pulled out to the tip before slamming back into the blond, the action causing the blond to cry out in pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate head on, setting a hard and steady rhythm.

A strong pleasure filled shiver ran up Naruto's spine, watching the raven through lust filled eyes as he moved the blonds legs around his waist, opening his eyes that he had closed while entering the blond, the lust filled gaze he gave the blond made Naruto gulp down before moaning as Sasuke continued to pound into him, harder and harder.

"Scream my name" Sasuke panted out harshly, wanting Sai, who was sleeping in the room next door to hear just who the blond belonged to, hell, he wanted the whole fucking hotel to know, slamming into the blond so hard that he was sure Naruto would tear into.

"SCREAM MY NAME" the raven growled, lust lacing his tone as another shiver ran up the blonds spine, Sasuke wrapping his hand around Naruto's length, pumping him in time to every thrust, this animalistic side of Sasuke turning Naruto on to no end as he screamed out the Uchiha's name at the top of his lungs, climaxing so after, followed by Sasuke as he collapsed on top of the blond, pulling slowly out of him with a whimper, rolling onto his back, pulling the covers over them as both teens tried to control their breathing.

"How long have you been dreaming about me?" Sasuke finally asked after a few moments of silence, Naruto having moved so that his head was lying upon the raven's chest, lessoning to Sasuke's heart beat return back to its normal rhythm.

"Ever since you left, before all I would have were nightmares and then when you left, at first I would only dream about bringing you back but then when you came back, I started having different dreams, and dreaming about you is the only thing that keeps the nightmares away" Naruto sighed as a small smiled formed upon the ravens lips, running his fingers through Naruto's hair, it was this that Sasuke loved about the blond, among over things, the way he would be truly honest with him when they were along, lessoning as the blonds breathing evening out, letting Sasuke know that he had fallen asleep, gently kissing the top of his head before closing his eyes, one thought running through his mind, that he would make sure that his blond had nothing but sweet dreams.

* * *

So there you have it, another Naruto yaoi for my collection. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sorry that its not better.


End file.
